


The Five Stages Of Grief

by shihou



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihou/pseuds/shihou
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is your average every day college student. But what happens to this poor boy may just shock you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. pls comment like and subscribe for more

The look on Hanzo's face was indescribable as he desperately turned the keys in the ignition of his car, in an utterly useless attempt to start it. After a long day of classes, he was beyond ready to go home, already exhausted and still with such a day's work left to be done. But he was trapped in the parking lot of his college campus, alone. He had absolutely no time for this now. 

After too many failed attempts, all this dragon boy could do was sink back into the driver's seat and give a low exhale of frustration and disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Why now, he begged to himself. He had been through so much already, having betrayed his family and killing his brother but then not really, and now this. Nothing could be worse than this. He moved a hand to rub his face, muttering irritably under his breath as he glanced towards his purse in the passenger's seat next to him. He needed to get to Walmart as soon as possible. They were having a three hour sale on yankee candles, and there was no time to lose. 

With the last hour quickly approaching, he resolved to his final resort. Reluctantly, he reached into his bag and pulled out the android nexus with the blue and gold dragon phone case, checking quickly through his contacts as he scrolled past various "don't answer", "fool" and "pathetic" contacts until he reached the one he was looking for. Jesse Mccree's contact, labeled cryptically as "clint eastwood (don't answer)". His fingers hovered over the keypad, eyes narrowed as he sucked in his massive pride to ask the cowboy for help. The response was quick- a simple acknowledgment to come pick him up. That isn't what he was dreading. It wasn't the act of having to ask for help-- well, it sort of was. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part.. Would arrive very shortly. 

Almost nervously he sat in wait, leaning back as he prepared for the worst. About twenty minutes passed. He has just enough time to let his guard down, having rested his eyes for some time, when the blaring sound of an ahooga horn jolts him to a start, and he glared anxiously towards the red white and blue four wheel truck now parked unnervingly close to his car. The car, hideously painted with flaming guns, sat idle, waiting tauntingly for Hanzo's arrival. The dragon boy promptly exited the vehicle post grabbing his bag, keys, phone and all else, before he locked his car and stared almost menacingly into the truck's window at Mccree. With depleted dignity, he opened the passenger seat door and entered the vehicle, situating himself next to the cowboy fancying him with a shit faced grin, vape pen tucked between lips. Hanzo stared off out the window as he buckled his seatbelt and settled back against the seat. He took a pair of sunglasses out from his bag and put them on, almost hastily. No one could know he was here with this cryptid.  
Mccree gazed at him pleasantly despite Hanzo's clear irritable and unsettled disposition, doing a brief vape trick before speaking to him: "Ya got everythin', pardner?" Hanzo only side eyed him in response, behind the dark shades with golden rims. What do you think the answer is, fool. He wouldn't have said it outloud, though. He was still anxious from the blaring of the truck's stupid horn. It caught him off guard, and now he had heart palpitations. Wonderful, he thought to himself. Eventually he managed to speak, though in an impatient tone. "You /know/ where to go. Stop wasting time." And with that, Mccree gave him an amused look, adjusting his iparty cowboy hat before they drove off. 

Only minutes into the trip to Walmart, Mccree'd already plugged in his aux. It was exactly what Hanzo had feared. He shook his leg almost furiously as Mccree sang along to "Big Green Tractor"; the song that'd already been played on repeat 4 times already. He had been expecting it, but the pain was unbearable. Just as they neared the street towards Walmart, he rolled down his window, ripping the aux cord from Mccree's phone and chucked it out of the truck. Mccree -- struggling to keep his attention on the road after that, stared at Hanzo with slight disbelief, Hanzo, unresponsive, kept his arms crossed with a glowering expression away from him. 

But just before Mccree could speak, the radio kicked in. Lo and behold, the station was already playing that dreaded song. Mccree almost immediately recovered, not even bothering about the lost aux as he began once more singing along to his favorite song, even more passionately than before. Hanzo was hopeless. There was no longer any light in his eyes. There was no longer any life in him. His optimism was gone. 

He just wanted yankee candles.


End file.
